


A Simple Disappearence

by Reysamess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Other, a little sad, so be careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reysamess/pseuds/Reysamess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lay in the forest alone, waiting for his fate-</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Disappearence

The forest was quiet, filled with the dull noises of leaves being blown by the wind that lazily made its way through. The birds had settled for the night, to sleep until dawn, and on the ground lay a man, motionless, but not dead. His cloth tunic way past soiled, as he stared at the sky with dark red eyes, he watched it fade to black along with his memories.   
  
Oh how he longed to be able to feel again, to feel the ground and leaves touching his skin, to feel the warmth of the sun, but every since of touch seemed to leave him, making him feel nothing but tingling in his fingers and toes, not even feeling the cold. He wished he could hear the birds sing one last time before he faded into the nothingness he knew was coming, he wished he could scream out one last time that he would miss this mortal world, but he didn't have a chance.   
  
He sighed in defeat, as he lay motionless on the ground, his senses leaving him one by one, until he was left with only sight, watching as the stars twinkled as the sky finally grew black, his eyesight started to fade, knowing this was the end for him, he closed them softly, letting out a finally breath before disappearing completely. No one to say good-bye to, he had already done that, no one to be by his side, he wouldn't want to cause that much pain.  
  
He had simply went out, staring at the sky, alone, sad, and so very alone. He was okay with that, as long as no one saw the single tear run down his cheek, as he silently said good-bye to the memories in his head, to the friends he had made, to his brother, and the person who he never got to say I love you back to. He said good-bye to his people, who had been conquered one final time.  
  
Prussia was gone, dissolved, however his memory lived on in those who remember that bright smiling face, those goofy red eyes, and silvery white hair, the would shine in the sunlight. His odd laugh, that was contagious to even the most stoic of persons, and that wonderful wonderful smile, that lit up the entire room, and the passion of a person who would die for his people, who would give up life just for others to live their lives. Even if they didn't remember him, espically if they didn't remember him.   
  
For if you didn't remember someone, you couldn't possibly be sad if they were gone, because you wouldn't know the story they held, or the emotions they felt, you only knew that they were gone, and that's how he preferred it to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, so I was scrolling on tumblr, and the idea came into my head so I just kinda wrote it, I'm sorry for making you sad! Really!


End file.
